Shizune
She is the assistant of Tsunade and a talented Medic-nin. She left Konoha with Tsunade after her uncle, Dan, died, and trained under Tsunade for many years afterwards. Shizune is quite close to Tsunade, being one of the few people Tsunade will trust with absolute certainty. Unlike Tsunade, Shizune is level-headed, practical, and a rational thinker. As a result, she tends to stress over details like Tsunade's tendency to gamble and think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes, particularly her making large bets. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. History Part 2 Upon hearing the information that Sakura had gained from Sasori, she objects to sending Naruto on the mission to the Tenchi Bridge. However, Tsunade tells her than she and Sakura are two of the few shinobi she can trust in completely so she had to send Team Kakashi. Shizune then insists if that's the case then her team could be sent instead, but Tsunade tells her that it wouldn't be the same as Sakura and Naruto had a personal stake in the mission. Still worried about Naruto's safety she tries once again to plea with her not to send him unbeknownst to her that he was eavesdropping on the conversation until Tsunade acknowledges his presence. Later when the Konoha Council asks to speak with Tsunade, it is revealed that Shizune had shared her uneasiness with Naruto constantly going up against members of Akatsuki that wanted to capture him. Shizune is present, carrying Tonton, when Team Kakashi return from their mission. In the anime, Shizune was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. In the anime, Shizune was assigned to help seal the Three-Tails, being in charge of the sealing team, her assistants were Ino, Sakura and Hinata. She instructed the other members in order to speed along the process. The sealing however, was repeatedly interrupted by Guren and her men, and the sealing was instead left to Anbu members. Training According to Kakashi, Shizune taught Sakura how to use a Poison Laced Kunai which she was going to use to Kill Sasuke with but he still had Orochimaru's immunity to poison so it wouldn't work. Missions Find Shikamaru and tell him to start working on Defense Countermeasures immediately. Weapons # Kunai # Poison Laced Kunai Trivia * Shizune, as shown in one of Naruto Shippuden's omakes where she whines about how she's unmarried at age 31, unlike Kurenai who has already a boyfriend. Becomes a "Funny Aneurysm" Moment when said boyfriend, Asuma, dies. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChristmasCake#ixzz3cCUM9vZ9 Screenshots 60t.png 300px-Shizune.png 99;.PNG 2shizune.PNG 1;.PNG shizune.PNG 11-2.PNG 4-3.PNG 7-3.PNG 1;flashback.PNG 14-0.PNG 13-3.PNG 16-2.PNG 12-1.PNG 66-2.PNG 65-2.PNG 64-1.PNG 35ino.PNG 17shizune.PNG 20shizune.PNG 45shizune.PNG 2s.PNG 3s.PNG 6.png 20-1458002920.PNG 18-1458002919.PNG 149-0.PNG 147-0.PNG 145-0.PNG 144-0.PNG 141-0.PNG 189.PNG 179.PNG 178.PNG 177.PNG 165-0.PNG 161-0.PNG 159-0.PNG 158-0.PNG 157-0.PNG 219.PNG 208.PNG 47tsunade.PNG 50shizune.PNG 51ts.PNG 47-1480639425.PNG 46-1480639425.PNG 32-1485199079.PNG 54-1488926492.PNG 53-1488926492.PNG 52-1488926201.PNG 51-1488926201.PNG 49-1488926184.PNG 48-1488926184.PNG 47-1488920386.PNG SomberNews18361.png SomberNews18337.png SomberNews13465.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews12121.png SomberNews12145.png SomberNews13297.png SomberNews13321.png SomberNews13345.png SomberNews13369.png SomberNews13393.png SomberNews13417.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews13465.png Naruto37620209.png Naruto37620185.png Naruto37620161.png Naruto37620137.png Naruto37620113.png Naruto37620089.png 63-1494122316.PNG Scene11857-2.png Scene11713-1.png Scene11689-1.png Scene11665-2.png Scene11641-2.png Scene11617-1.png Scene11593-2.png Scene11569-0.png Scene11113-2.png Scene11089-0.png Scene11065.png Scene11041-1.png Scene11017.png Scene10993-0.png Scene10081-0.png Scene10057-0.png Scene10033-0.png Scene10009-0.png Scene09985.png Scene09961.png Scene09937-1.png Scene19489.png Scene19465.png Scene19081-0.png Scene19057-0.png Scene19033-1.png Scene19009-0.png Scene18361-0.png Scene18337-1.png Scene18313-0.png Scene18289.png Scene18265.png Scene18001-3.png Scene17977-2.png Scene17689.png Scene17665.png Scene17641-0.png Scene17617.png Scene17521-1.png Scene17497-0.png Scene17473-0.png Scene17329-0.png Scene17305-1.png Scene17281-0.png Scene17233-0.png Scene17209-0.png Scene17185-0.png Scene17161-0.png Scene17137-0.png Scene17113-0.png Scene17089-0.png Scene16921-1.png Scene16897-0.png Scene16873-1.png Scene16849-2.png Scene16825-3.png Scene16801-2.png Scene31369-0.png Scene31345-0.png Scene31321.png Scene21361-1.png Scene21337-0.png Scene21241-1.png Scene21193-1.png Scene20761.png Scene20737.png Scene20713-0.png Scene20689-0.png Scene20665-0.png Scene20641-0.png Scene20617.png Scene20593.png Scene20569-0.png Scene20545-0.png Scene20521-0.png Scene20497-0.png Scene20377-0.png Scene20353.png Scene20329.png Scene20305.png Scene20281-1.png Scene20257-0.png Scene20137-0.png Scene20113-1.png Scene20089-1.png Scene20065-0.png Scene20041-0.png Scene20017.png Scene19993.png Scene19969-0.png Scene19633.png Scene19609.png Scene19585-0.png Scene19561.png Scene19537.png Scene19513.png Scene32353.png Scene32329.png Scene32305.png Scene32281.png Scene32257.png Scene32233.png Scene32209.png Scene32185.png Scene32113.png Scene32089.png Scene32065-0.png Scene32017-0.png Scene31993-0.png Scene31969-0.png Scene31945-0.png Scene31921-0.png Scene31897-0.png Scene31825-0.png Scene31801.png Scene31777.png Scene31753.png Scene31657.png Scene31609.png Scene31585.png Scene31561.png Scene31537.png Scene31513.png Scene31489.png Scene31465.png Scene31441.png Scene31417-0.png Scene31393-0.png 7 (1)-1498779797.PNG 6 (2)-1498779735.PNG 5 (1)-1498779659.PNG 35-1498851750.PNG 33 (1)-2.PNG 39 (1)-1498870924.PNG Shizune20 (8).PNG Shizune20 (7).PNG Shizune20 (6).PNG Shizune20 (5).PNG Shizune20 (4).PNG Shizune20 (3).PNG Sakurag3 (11).PNG Sakurag3 (10).PNG Sakurag3 (8).PNG Sakurag3 (7).PNG ade8f68df316983ae7a6b84d99a7827.jpg N39400254 (164).png N39400254 (163).png N39400254 (145).png N39400254 (144).png N39400254 (143).png N39400254 (136).png N39400254 (135).png N39400254 (134).png n39400254 (4).png n39400254 (5).png n39400254 (6).png n39400254 (7).png n39400254 (10).png n39400254 (11).png n39400254 (12).png n39400254 (13).png n39400254 (14).png n39400254 (15).png n39400254 (16).png n39400254 (17).png n39400254 (18).png n39400254 (44).png n39400254 (45).png n39400254 (46).png n39400254 (50).png n39400254 (51).png n39400254 (52).png n39400254 (53).png n39400254 (54).png n39400254 (55).png n39400254 (56).png n39400254 (57).png n39400254 (58).png n39400254 (59).png n39400254 (60).png n39400254 (61).png n39400254 (62).png n39400254 (89).png n39400254 (90).png n39400254 (91).png n39400254 (92).png n39400254 (95).png n39400254 (96).png n39400254 (97).png n39400254 (98).png n39400254 (99).png n39400254 (100).png n39400254 (101).png n39400254 (102).png n39400254 (103).png n39400254 (118).png n39400254 (119).png n39400254 (120).png n39400254 (121).png n39400254 (122).png n39400254 (123).png n39400254 (124).png n39400254 (125).png n39400254 (126).png n39400254 (127).png n39400254 (128).png n39400254 (129).png n39400254 (130).png n39400254 (131).png n39400254 (132).png n39400254 (137).png n39400254 (138).png n39400254 (139).png n39400254 (140).png n39400254 (141).png n39400254 (142).png n39400254 (173).png n39400254 (174).png n39400254 (175).png n39400254 (176).png n39400254 (177).png n39400254 (178).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (1).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (2).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (3).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (4).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (5).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (6).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (7).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (15).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (14).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (13).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (12).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (11).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (10).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (9).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (8).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (7).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (6).png N39506188 (207).png N39506188 (206).png N39506188 (194).png N39506188 (193).png N39506188 (192).png N39506188 (191).png N39506188 (190).png N39506188 (186).png N39506188 (185).png N39506188 (184).png N39506188 (183).png N39506188 (182).png N39506188 (181).png N39506188 (232).png N39506188 (231).png N39506188 (230).png N39506188 (229).png N39506188 (228).png N39506188 (92).png N39506188 (91).png N39506188 (90).png N39506188 (89).png n39506188 (6).png n39506188 (7).png n39506188 (8).png n39506188 (9).png n39506188 (10).png n39506188 (11).png n39506188 (12).png n39506188 (13).png n39506188 (14).png n39506188 (15).png n39506188 (16).png n39506188 (17).png n39506188 (18).png n39506188 (19).png n39506188 (20).png n39506188 (21).png n39506188 (22).png n39506188 (23).png n39506188 (24).png n39506188 (79).png n39506188 (80).png n39506188 (81).png n39506188 (82).png n39506188 (83).png n39506188 (84).png n39506188 (85).png n39506188 (86).png n39506188 (87).png n39506188 (88).png n39506188 (187).png n39506188 (188).png n39506188 (189).png n39506188 (195).png n39506188 (196).png n39506188 (197).png n39506188 (198).png n39506188 (199).png n39506188 (200).png n39506188 (201).png n39506188 (202).png n39506188 (203).png n39506188 (204).png n39506188 (205).png n39506188 (216).png n39506188 (217).png n39506188 (218).png n39506188 (219).png n39506188 (220).png n39506188 (221).png n39506188 (222).png n39506188 (223).png n39506188 (224).png n39506188 (225).png n39506188 (226).png scetsunandshizne16170 (1).png scetsunandshizne16170 (2).png scetsunandshizne16170 (3).png scetsunandshizne16170 (4).png scetsunandshizne16170 (5).png scetsunandshizne16170 (6).png scetsunandshizne16170 (7).png scetsunandshizne16170 (8).png scetsunandshizne16170 (9).png scetsunandshizne16170 (10).png scetsunandshizne16170 (11).png scetsunandshizne16170 (12).png scetsunandshizne16170 (13).png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Divas Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Royal Guard Category:Captains Category:Army of Light Category:Duplication Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Veterans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy Category:Sealing Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Toonami Universe Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Serqekinesis Category:Jounin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Flat-Chested Category:Ninja Category:Summoning